


Another

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 69, Background Winteriron, Blowjobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Is a Good Bro, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gym Sex, Hooking up, Jealous Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Smut and Fluff and Angst, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor is the Sweetest, Thundershield - Freeform, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Steve Rogers feels... out of place.Most days he is still trying to adjust to life in this century, some days he worries that he will never be the man "Captain America" should be. Other days he is lonely, watching Clint and Natasha together and now Tony and Bucky are dating and Steve... Steve doesnt have anyone.So he spends his time trying to draw, or trying to punch through the training bags in the gym--anything to keep him from thinking too much, from dwelling on all of it.And then one day, Thor finds him. And Thor has a different cure for when Steve feels out of place or lonely.A short moment together leads to a night together, and from then on they are unable to keep their hands off each other.Then suddenly, Steve realizes that he is falling in love with the God of Thunder, and that terrifies him. Because Thor isnt willing to put a name on whatever this is they are doing, and now he is gone--visiting Jane Foster for several weeks.And all Steve really wants to do is call Thor home and drag him to bed for Another--another kiss, another embrace, another moment where Steve feels like he fits somewhere perfectly.But how does Thor feel?





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> This is my first ThunderShield fic so be nice with your comments!  
> Also, this takes place in the MCU, but not with any specific timeline? AKA No Ultron or CACW angst!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @not-close-to-straight

Chapter One

****************

The first time something happened between Steve and Thor, it was after a tough battle. The team had been scrambling to work together, to keep their heads about them, and it had very nearly ended in several civilian casualties.

It had been a bad day.

“Movie night. One hour.” Tony snapped as the team stumbled through the doors of the common area. “ _Mandatory_. Today was awful and we all need to reboot.”

“Sure thing, Stark.” Natasha agreed wearily, and looped her arms over Clint's neck. “Carry me.”

“I gotcha babe.” He picked her up easily and sent Tony a smile. “We will be back after a shower. Can I order pizza?”

“Whatever you want, bud.” Tony said instantly, and reached for Bucky's hand. “Shower for us too, soldier.”

“Sure thing, sweet thing.” Bucky drawled, and kissed Tony gently. “Cap, you want to pick a movie? We will be back in a few minutes.”

“Nobody likes the movies I pick out.” Steve argued good naturedly and Bucky made a face.

“Yeah. Me either. Thors out too, he takes forever to decide.”

“Damn you guys.” Sam rolled his eyes and dropped his wing pack on the floor. “ _I_ will pick a movie. You guys go shower.” He clapped Steve on the shoulder as he passed on his way to the movie room. “Take a load off Cap. You look tense.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiled, or at least he did until Sam left, then he let his shield drop with a _thunk_ and sat heavily on the couch.

It was hard some days.

Hard to pretend like everything was okay all the time. Hard to pretend like he knew what to do with himself if he wasn't fighting. A soldier who couldn't fit into a world not at war.

It seemed to be getting worse lately, this feeling of not _belonging_.

He didn't know _why_ , and he didn't know how to make it stop.

So he just sat on the couch with his head in his hands and waited to be called down to watch another movie full of references he didn't really understand and didn't really care about.

Bucky, of course, didn't understand them either, but he had Tony on his lap explaining things in a quiet voice in between kisses. It was adorable in a borderline disgusting way.

Almost six months ago Bucky had stood up at the breakfast table and in typical, charming _Bucky_ style, had announced that he would love nothing more than to take Tony out for a date, because he figured it would be rude to stare this much without at least buying him dinner.

Tony had blushed and stammered and then had just walked over and kissed Bucky square on the lips. Bucky had swooped him up and carried him out of the room and they hadn't left the bedroom for the rest of the day.

Steve had been _so happ_ y for his best friend, and at the same time, the saddest he'd been in a long time, because after _finally_ getting Bucky back, Bucky just went and found someone else.

And Steve didn't have anyone.

*******************

Tony had reinforced the punching bags in the gym to withstand even Bucky's metal arm, so Steve knew he could pummel it all night without the seams splitting or the chains snapping.

So he worked it hard, until sweat was dripping into his eyes and his shirt was sticking to his body. Until his shoulders were starting to ache and he had punched through his gloves.

And he kept going then, too, until his knuckles were bloody.

“Steven.” A concerned voice broke his concentration and Steve jerked around in surprise.

“Oh. Thor.” He started to wipe his hand across his face, but grimaced when he saw the blood, and Thor tossed him a towel. “What are you doing down here? Movie over?”

“Yes. Everyone was asking where you were.”

“Romantic comedies aren't my thing.” He explained with a shrug and a smile. “Thought I could get in a little more of a workout before bed instead.”

“Does it help?” Thor asked, tilting his head and Steve let himself _look_ for a minute at all those muscles and that long blond hair. Thor was... _interesting_ in a way that he hadn't noticed with anyone else in a long time, and for the last several weeks thoughts of the demi god had filtered in and out of his mind. Steve always chased them away but they were getting harder and harder to ignore.

“Does what help?” He finally asked, and did he imagine it, or did Thor’s eyes light up a little when he caught Steve staring?

“Does this help to quiet your mind? Coming down here and trying your hardest to destroy a practice bag?”

“I don't know what you--”

“You know what I mean.” Thor left the wall and sauntered towards him. “I've seen the way you look in the heat of battle. You crave it, _excel_ at it. And when the fighting is done you still need something to bring you down. Something to slow the blood rushing through you. Some bridge between battle and civility.”

“Oh.” Steve tossed the towel aside. “Yeah, I suppose I do. You're the same?”

“When we return from battle in Asgard, even just tournaments, we feast.” Thor smiled, remembering. “We feast and we drink and we laugh and _yell_ and dance. To be so quiet after a fight is not natural. Not for men. Not for _warriors_. We need something to silence the noise in our heads. Drink is always the first choice.”

“I could handle a drink.” Steve admitted. “Except nothing gets me drunk, so it's a waste of my time to even try. Gave up years ago. If alcohol doesn't work on me, might as well just drink a water, right?”

“I have some Asgardian mead.” Thor said with a grin and Steve raised an eyebrow. “If it can get me drunk, surely it will do the same for you. Come up to my quarters, we can share a drink there. Toast to a successful fight.”

“Yeah.” Steve actually smiled. “That sounds good. Let me shower and--”

“No need.” Thor waved his hand in the air. “We are _warriors_ , Steven. We do not need to be pretty and perfumed to be around each other. Come now.” He turned and left, giant strides carrying him out of the gym and halfway up the stairs before Steve caught up.

They didn't say anything else until Thor had pushed open the door to his huge suite. The only room in the compound with a fireplace, his living room was well lit and _warm_ , and Steve was glad he'd stayed in his workout clothes instead of changing like he'd planned.

Thor retrieved the mead from his room and poured them each a generous share, motioning to the sofa and they both sat, sinking into the plush cushions, their knees knocking together.

“Slowly.” Thor warned with a twinkle in his eye, handing Steve a glass. “Cheers.”

Their glasses clinked together and Steve took a cautious sip, exclaiming in surprise at the rich thick flavor, taking a bigger drink and closing his eyes as the alcohol traveled down his throat, sitting warm in his stomach.

“Good?” Thor asked, and Steve relaxed back into the sofa, letting his head drop back.

“ _Good_.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just sipping at the mead, then started talking about the battle. Quiet stories turned to louder stories and exclamations of “you definitely did _not_ do that singlehandedly!” and it wasn't until Steve stood up to get some more drink that he realized he was even tipsy.

“Oh!” His knees gave out and Thor grabbed him before he slumped to the floor, laughing at him.

“Easy, Steven.”

“I'm _drunk_ !” For whatever reason, that was completely hysterical, and Steve dissolved into helpless giggles. “I've never been drunk in my life! This is the craziest thing! Oh my god, I can't even walk! Thor I can't even _walk_!”

“You are quite the lightweight.” Thor said with a grin.

“I beg your pardon!” Steve tried to sound offended. “I weigh over 200 pounds! There is nothing _light_ about me!”

The ridiculousness of his statement hit him hard, and he cracked up again, sliding off the couch and onto the floor.

Thors booming laugh joined his and they laughed until Steve was holding his sides, gasping for air, and Thor happily refilled his glass when Steve motioned for more.

“Bottoms up!” Steve cheered and Thor clinked their glasses together loudly before draining his. “Whoa.” Steve looked up at him from the floor. “I bet I could do that too.”

“Take it slow, now.” Thor chuckled. “I've been drinking this for hundreds of years.”

“Whatever.” Steve rolled his eyes comically wide. “I'm Captain America. I can take a shot!” He dropped his head back and pounded the glass of mead, wiping his mouth dramatically when he finished.

“Another!” He yelled and threw his glass at the wall. Thor absolutely _roared_ with laughter and threw his glass as well.

“Another!!”

But this time Thor stood up to get the mead, swaying just barely on his feet, and took a drink right from the bottle. He offered it to Steve with a raised eyebrow and Steve got to his knees and just opened his mouth wide.

Thor started laughing at him again and Steve punched his leg lightly. “Stop laughing and give me some!”

Thor carefully poured some into his mouth and Steve swallowed, smacking his lips loudly.

“You know--” even his words were starting to slur a little. “If Tony walked in right now he would have something embarrassing to say about how bad this looks.”

“I'm more concerned about how good it _feels_.” Thor countered, and took another long drink.

“Feels good.” Steve said quietly. “Feels like the first time I've relaxed in months.”

“You have been unhappy.” Thor observed.

“Lonely.” Steve confessed. “Feel like I don't really fit in with the team. Everybody has somebody except me.” He was saying more than he should, the alcohol loosening his tongue, and his face burned in embarrassment as the words spilled out.

“I understand.” Thor said simply. “I too, am a warrior without a real war. Considered larger than life, and feel as if I do not fit in. I had the Lady Jane for a time, but she could not handle my life, the demands that being a Prince of Asgard and a god placed on my shoulders. You are the same.”

“But so is Bucky.” Steve argued. “And he and Tony--”

“Bucky is _not_ the same.” Thor shook his head. “He was a different boy than you when you were children, a different type of soldier. You were frozen but he was woken and saw the world as it changed, even if just for the duration of his missions. In reality he has been in the world far longer than you, even if it is only recently he is _Bucky_ again and not the Winter Soldier.”

“I guess.” Fairly surprised by how much Thor observed, but too tipsy to dive into it, Steve shrugged. “Well, either way I'm relaxed _now_ so--”

“Then have another drink and keep relaxing with me .” Thor tilted the bottle down again with a suggestive leer and Steve laughed, opening up again and trying hard it to let anything spill.

But this time when he went to lick his lips, Thor bent down and kissed him for a long moment, his lips warm and soft, tongue slipping and twisting to taste every corner of Steve's mouth, before pulling away.

“Oh. You kissed me.” They broke apart and Steve stared up at him. “You _kissed_ me.”

“I should apologize?” Thor asked hesitantly.

“Definitely don't apologize.” Steve was already climbing the couch to get closer, stopping just shy of Thors lips. “Um, another?”

“Another.” Thor agreed softly.

*********************

_The Next Morning_

*********************

Steve took a long drink of scalding hot coffee and closed his eyes against the pounding in his head.

He'd never had a hangover before. Finally understood why everyone else was always cranky the morning after a party.

Thor walked into the kitchen, took one look at his expression and laughed softly. “How are you this morning, Steven?”

“Awful.” Steve took a smaller, careful sip of his drink. “Just _awful_.”

He watched Thor cautiously over the rim of his cup as the big blonde started grabbing random ingredients from the fridge and spice rack and mixing them together in a bowl.

He had woken up in Thor's bed early this morning, head pounding and mouth dry. Thor had been passed out on the little sofa, looking uncomfortable as hell, still fully dressed. A quick check and _oh thank god_ Steve was still dressed too. All he remembered was drinking, laughing _a lot_ and Thor _oh_ then Thor had kissed him. And Steve had kissed him _back_. And Thor had helped him to bed and then---

“Drink this.” Thor handed him a half full glass. “It will help.”

“Thanks.” Steve tipped his head back and chugged it, nearly gagging at the taste. “Well that was--”

“A sure fire way to be rid of a headache.” Thor lifted his own glass in a salute and pounded it just as fast. He rinsed both cups and turned to leave.

“Hey. Hey wait.” Steve said and Thor paused at the door. “Um, thank you. For last night. For helping me relax. I didn't realize I needed to unwind and--”

“Aren't we friends, Steven?” Thor asked and Steve swallowed hard.

“Well, sure.”

“Then no thanks is necessary. Anytime you need a drink and someone to talk with--” Thor let the sentence trail off with an easy shrug.

“And the--battle rush? When I need to come down or quiet my mind? Steve asked uncertainly. “Or when I'm lonely? What about then?”

Thor looked at him for a long moment, letting his blue eyes drop slowly over Steve's frame.

Then he took two big steps into the kitchen and framed Steve's face with his hands. “Human courting customs seem indirect and confusing to me, so I will just say this: I have found that the _best_ cure for the rush of battle, is a warm bed and a lover spread out beneath me.” Thor’s eyes darkened to a stormy blue. “The best cure for loneliness is a beautiful body above me. The fastest way to ease my mind is to be in the arms of someone I care for. I would enjoy you in all of those situations.”

 _Holy shit._ Steve couldn't even reply, just stared, and Thor ran his thumb over Steve's bottom lip thoughtfully.

“I very much enjoyed hearing you laugh last night, and very much enjoyed our brief kiss. It would please me if you wanted to repeat our night together, it would please me if you wanted _me_ to drive away your lonely, if you would allow me to ease your mind.”

“I--I think I'd like that.” Steve stammered. “For… the lonely. And laughing and--and--”

“Excellent.” Thor leaned down and brushed their lips together in the barest of kisses. “I want you, Steven.” His voice dropped lower and a shudder ran through Steve. “It took every bit of my self control to let you sleep in peace in my bed all night. Don't keep me waiting.”

Then he was gone, headed back out to do whatever it was he did with his days.

And Steve had to grab the counter to hold himself up because his knees had almost given out. Had to bite his tongue to avoid calling back for Thor and asking for another.

Hopefully, there would be time for that again, later.

****************

**Chapter Two**

****************

Steve _literally_ ran into Thor as he rounded a corner in the compound, and landed flat on his ass, bouncing off the immovable bulk of the Demi-God.

“Steven.” Thor said with an amused smile, leaning casually against the wall and looking down at him. “I was looking for you.”

“Why’s that?” Steve shook his head, trying to clear the stars from his vision. Running into Thor had _hurt._

“After our last conversation, I had hoped to find you knocking on my door, anxious to cure your _lonely_ in my arms.” Thor commented mildly. “And yet, it's been almost a week and I've barely seen you at all.”

“Sorry.” Steve mumbled, and Thor raised his eyebrows.

“Did I misread your answers the other morning? You seemed receptive at the time, but did you change your mind?”

“Wow, don't waste anytime getting right into it, do you?” Steve muttered, his face flushing and Thor’s lips curled in a smile.

“I told you I find human courting customs… confusing. A straightforward approach is better for everyone.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Steve started to stand and Thor reached down and yanked him to his feet easily, dropping his hand and giving Steve some space.

“It's not that spending time with you doesn't sound fun.” Steve said slowly. “I just… got a lot going on. Here.” He tapped his temple. “I can't handle a relationship right now, and I never saw the appeal of just hooking up and I don't know how far you wanted to---”

“Steven.” Thor held up his hand to silence him. “Wouldn't you think that I, as crown prince of Asgard, god of Thunder, and Avenger, also have much on my mind? Wouldn't you think that I too, would enjoy some peace of mind? You all assume that because I crave war and love to drink and eat that I am a simple man, and I am not.” He tilted his head to study Steve.

“When I sought you out, it was because I felt as though the two of us could ease each other's burdens. We are very much alike, you and I, and finding someone who can ease both a mental and physical strain is not something to pass by.”

“Oh.” Steve blinked at him. “Thor, I'm sorry, I didn't think that you--”

“No one does.” Thor interrupted with an easy smile. “Just because I am a god does not mean I am not troubled by all the same emotions and worries that plague you.”

“I am not asking for a….” Thor thought for a moment. “A relationship or a commitment. I am simply asking for, and _offering_ , the chance to share each other's burden. The chance to find some quiet in the presence of a kindred spirit. Whether tis an emotional embrace… _or_ a physical.” Then his smile turned wicked. “Though I will admit to hoping for the latter.”

“I think I'd enjoy that with you.” Steve said quietly. “It's been a long time since I felt like I fit in anywhere and the other night with you….”

“ _Yes_.” Thor’s eyes lit as they traveled over his body, and Steve suddenly wished he was wearing something better than a plain white t shirt and sweats. “Will you come here then?” He extended his hand slowly, and Steve took it just as slowly. “Good.” Thor smiled and jerked him right up against his body.

“ _God.”_ Steve's eyes snapped shut when their chests collided, when their hips met, and he had to bite back a moan at how _good_ it felt to get his hands on Thor, to clench his hands in his side and feel the muscles shift and roll beneath him.

“So have you decided then? Would you like to---” Thor's voice trailed off and he touched Steve's face gently, big fingers tracing lips and cheeks and jaw.

Steve couldn't help the soft whimper from his lips. “Ye-yes. _Yes.”_

“Ah. So, you are not immune to my physical charm after all?” Thor asked teasingly and Steve shook his head without opening his eyes. “Will you allow me to kiss you, then?”

Steve nodded, eyes still closed, and Thor laughed quietly before drawing him even closer and slotting their lips together in a long kiss.

 _Yes._ Steve didn't even realize he was sighing, didn't realize he had wrapped that long blonde hair around his fingers and was tugging lightly until Thor went to lift his head to break the kiss. “No.” He whispered and Thor didn't even respond, just pushed him against the wall and kissed him again, one thick thigh pushing it's way between Steve's legs, and Steve moaned, grinding down against it as his body went from lax to _ready_ in just a few seconds.

Thor hummed in approval, feeling him respond and rocked into him gently, and Steve jerked in surprise feeling Thor _hard_ against him.

“Did you not think my body would wake as well?” Thor asked, sounding amused, and pressed harder between Steve's hips. “Surely you wouldn't assume I am not affected by your beauty.”

 _Fuck._ The moment went from sweet to _hot_ just that fast and Steve could barely keep up. He didn't even remember the last time he'd gotten _himself_ off and this oh _this_ with a hard, hot body moving against him oh _god_ it was good.

“ _Thor.”_ Steve bit out, his head smacking back into the wall as _heat_ poured down his spine, pooling low inside him. He was very nearly dizzy as his arousal punched up another notch, and he rolled his hips against Thor’s thigh, a shaky sigh because the pressure was _good_ and the friction was _good_ and he could probably come just like this, just grinding down on that thick leg and-- “ _Thor!”_ His voice rose a little when a big hand trailed down his back to grip his ass.

“Mmmm.” Thor rumbled. “I would like hear you screaming my name like that.” Covering Steve again, he thrust his tongue deep inside his mouth, tasting and licking over every bit of him. “ _More_ .” Thor demanded and tapped Steve's jaw impatiently. “Let me in.” His voice had dropped into something nearly subsonic and each word vibrated through Steve's body as he opened _wider_ , nipping at Thor’s tongue as it invaded his mouth.

“Room.” Steve mumbled as their tongues twisted and curled together, and Thor just shook his head.

“Right here. Want you right _here.”_

“ _Room_.” Steve repeated. “Please.”

Thor grumbled something about _inconvenient_ and _done before anyone noticed_ but lifted Steve right off the ground, directing his legs around his waist and backpedaled across the hall until he reached a door and opened it blindly, kicking it closed behind him.

“Oh my god!” Steve's eyes were suddenly comically wide and Thor laughed outright at him. “I don't think I've _ever_ been carried.”

“Well,” Thor eased them down to the floor, laying heavy between Steve's thighs, never letting him unhook his legs from his waist. “I am quite adept at scooping up my conquests and carrying them off to my chambers. Perhaps it is something you should get used to.”

“Is that what I am?” Steve panted in between kisses. “A conquest?”

Thor pulled away, blue eyes serious. “No, Steven. Not a conquest. A _prize_.”

Steve didn't know _what_ to say to that, but it didn't matter because Thor was kissing him again, hands tugging at his shirt impatiently until Steve leaned up so he pull it off his shoulders. He _thrilled_ when Thor sighed softly, touching his chest gently for just a second. Then their movements were back to _hurried_ , Steve ripping at Thor’s tank top, Thor pushing Steve's pants down his hips and--

“--good _Christ!”_ Steve yelled when Thor's hand closed around him.

“If you are going to call for a deity--” Thor said with a wink and a wicked smile, but Steve was already thrusting into his hand, hips moving helplessly as Thor stroked him.

“ _Yes,_ god _yes_ I need this.” Steve stuttered, and tried to push his pants further down so he could spread his legs. “Please don't stop. Didn't realize how bad I needed--”

He was barely coherent, barely able to put a sentence together, strung so tight it couldn't _possibly_ take much more than this to come, and _oh_ when Thor twisted his hand just right, when Thor bit at his bottom lip, dragging it between his teeth, and _god_ when Thor rocked against him, cock hard and _thick_ and _so big_ even still trapped in his jeans, Steve _knew_ he'd be done just like this, with just Thors hands on him just like this _just like this just like--_

Steve bit his lip until it bled as he came, back bowing as his orgasm rushed through him, his fingers tearing into the carpet beneath him, a choked sob escaping his throat as he poured himself into Thor's fist, all over his own stomach.

Thor was talking softly to him, still stroking him slowly, bringing him down and through each wave of pleasure, until Steve tried to twist away when everything was suddenly over sensitive.

“Dammit.” Steve dropped his arm over his face to hide his eyes. “ _Dammit_ , that was-- that was--”

“Why are you hiding from me?” Thor asked in concern, and shifted to his side, pressing light kisses to Steve's lips. “Was that not-- are you used to something different?”

“I--I--” Steve flushed dark red. “Finished so fast. Embarrassing.”

Thor looked down at him for a long minute, but Steve wouldn't move his arm to meet his eyes. So with a short sigh, Thor reached down and gripped Steve's cock again, and the soldier bucked beneath him, hardening again almost instantly, and Thor made a satisfied noise.

“I am pleased I can bring your release so quickly.” He murmured, and Steve peeked out from beneath his arm curiously. “It will be even more satisfying to bring you again and _again_ and again.”

“ _Oh_.” Steve stared at him and Thor wiggled his eyebrows invitingly.

“Another, perhaps? I am considerably--” Thor pressed into Steve's hip, and color flooded his face again because _fuck_ Thor was _huge_ and still so hard and Steve was reaching for him, for the fasten on his pants before he could stop himself.

“Yes.” He moaned. “Yes, _another.”_ And Thor growled in approval, reaching to help with his jeans but--

“Forgive me for intruding.” JARVIS’s calm voice came over the speakers in a low tone. “But Sergeant Barnes is heading this way looking for Captain Rogers. It might be prudent to continue this moment elsewhere unless you with the entire compound to know about this meeting.”

 _Fuck._ Steve thought but “Thank you, JARVIS.” was all he said.

“Thank you, automated one.” Thor added  solicitously, and jumped to his feet, waiting for Steve to wiggle back into his pants before offering his clean hand to help him up.

“So.” Steve retrieved his shirt awkwardly, sliding it back on, wincing at the drying mess on his stomach. “So we should probably--”

“If Sergeant Barnes does not keep you overly long--” Thor interrupted. “Perhaps tonight you will knock on my door.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, flushing.

“We decided on another, did we not?” Then he lay a quick kiss on Steve's lips and left.

Steve barely managed to scramble behind the desk and pull some papers out like he was sketching when Bucky opened the door.

“Hey Stevie.” The soldier smiled. “Want to go for a run? Feel like we haven't done anything together in a few days.”

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good.” Steve forced a smile onto his face.

“What were you doing in Peppers old office?” Bucky asked as they headed out the door. “I didn't even know anyone used it anymore.”

“Oh, um just needed a quiet place to draw. Change of scenery, nice and quiet, you know.” Steve was the _worst_ liar in the world, and he was glad Bucky wasn't looking at him as they walked.

“That's great. You haven't drawn in ages.” Bucky clapped his shoulder. “Change and I'll meet you downstairs.”

“Sounds good.” Steve waited until Bucky had disappeared down the hallway before leaning back against the door, and letting himself grin like a loon for a few minutes.

Because _Thor_.

****************

“So, Bucky says you are drawing again?” Tony asked over the dinner table, and Steve looked up in surprise.

“Um not…”

“When I found you in Peppers old office.” Bucky prompted and Steve nodded quickly.

“Right. Yeah, I thought a change of scenery would bring some creativity...or something.” He knew he was blushing a little _damn he hated lying_ and he definitely did _not_ look at Thor, who was listening with an amused smile.

“That's good, Cap.” Tony said enthusiastically. “I know you said you haven't wanted to draw in a long time. I'm glad _something_ has sparked it again.”

“Thanks.” Steve flushed a little more and looked down at his plate. He definitely did _not_ look at Thor, whose amused smiled had slid into something affectionate and soft.

And man he tried _so hard_ not to jump when a big foot slid under the table to rest against his own.

Who knew the God of Thunder played footsie?

*****************

**Chapter Three**

*****************

 _Do third dates mean sex?_ Steve thought to himself as he gathered his courage to knock on Thors door. Not that their moments together were _dates,_ but… kind of. And just in case, Steve had taken a long _thorough_ shower, blushing the entire time.

 _Pull it together Steve. Just sex. People have... it...all the time. Just knock on the door. Okay.  Here goes_.

He knocked firmly, and Thor nearly pulled the door from its hinges as he ripped it open.

“Steven.” His blue eyes were already dark with _want_ , his broad chest bare, sleep pants riding low on his hips.

And Steve was absolutely _helpless_ against staring, at the biceps straining in folded arms, the overly defined chest, couldn't stop following the perfectly sculpted abdomen muscles with his eyes down to the sharp vee of Thors hips and _oh_ Thor was already ready, already _hard_ , outlined as a thick ridge in his thin flannel pants.

“Are you only going to look?” Thor teased, “or will you come inside and give me something to stare at as well?”

Steve blinked, and then flushed and took a small step inside. Thor rolled his eyes and pulled him inside with a quick jerk, locking the door behind him and covering Steve's mouth in a hard kiss, tugging lightly at his short blonde hair.

Thors tongue pressed insistently at the seam of his lips, and Steve opened on a quick inhale, groaning low when Thor swept in to taste him, sucking lightly on the flexing muscle as it curled in his mouth.

Then Thors hands were under his shirt, yanking it over his shoulders and tossing it away before reaching for his pants.

“Thor-- wait--” he panted and Thor stopped instantly, even going so far as to step away to give him some space.

“What is it?” He asked, concerned and Steve took a deep breath.

“Just… moving fast.”

“Apologies.” Thor offered with a grin. “I am afraid I am swept away by you. You are correct, my friend. A drink, some conversation first.”

“Yeah, um, thanks.” Steve took a shaky breath, and sank onto the couch, taking the glass of mead Thor offered with a grateful smile. “Sorry, I just--- it's been a while for me.”

“No need to be sorry.” Thor assured him and knelt on the floor next to him, taking a long drink from his glass, sighing in satisfaction. Steve took a sip and just _watched_ Thor for a moment, admiring each shift of all those muscles, the way his long hair caught the firelight. Even the way his throat moved as he swallowed, the way his lips curved around the rim of the glass, his tongue flicking out to collect any spare drops.

Steve took another sip, and parted his legs, motioning hesitantly for Thor to get closer. Thor hummed and moved up between his thighs, leaning forward to kiss him lightly. “Better?”

Steve put his cup down and made a quiet sound of encouragement and Thor moved closer, lengthening their kiss, letting his fingers roam and trace every inch of bare skin gently, up and down over his body until Steve was making a desperate sort of noise in his throat, nearly shredding upholstery so he wouldn't just reach out and _grab_.

“Come now.” Thor urged playfully, nibbling at Steve's bottom lip, mouthing down his jawline to his ear. “I think I'll be offended if you don't touch me. Don't hide from me.”

“ _God_.” Steve blurted and gave in a little, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck and jerking him close, tilting his head so Thor could lick and bite down his neck. “I just want to--” his mouth snapped shut and his face turned red.

“Want to what?” Thor coaxed, pressing their foreheads together. “I consider myself a considerate lover, tell me what you want.”

“No.” Steve shook his head. “No, this is nice, just like this.”

Thor leaned away completely and stared at him. “ _Tell me.”_

Biting at his lip anxiously, Steve's mouth worked as he tried to find words. “Not gonna break.” he finally mumbled. “Want you to…want you to have me. Um, take me. I know I said to slow down, but--but---want you.”

Thors fingers tightened reflexively and his eyes widened. “I was going to suggest that _you_ be the one to--”

“No.” Steve shook his head firmly. “Not tonight, please.”

Thor ran his hands up and down Steve's thighs thoughtfully. “When was the last time you were… _enjoyed_ by a man, Steven?”

“Uh.” Steve breathed a laugh. “About seventy years, give or take. I was young. Before the serum.”

“I am…large.” Thor said slowly, but his eyes softened. “I will be gentle with you.”

“Don't want you to be.” Steve shook his head. “I can take it. Please. Make me feel something other than…” he tapped his temple. “Everything that's up here. I can take it. Please.” His voice dropped. “ _Please_ don't be gentle.”

Thors eyes flashed eagerly, and Steve swore he heard thunder outside.

********************

 _Oh fuck_ he was going to split in half.

Steve groaned, his eyes screwing shut as Thor entered him. God it _burned_ and the _stretch_ , even after Thor had prepped him with so much lube and thick fingers.

“Almost.” Thor whispered. “ _Almost_.”

And Steve was ready to cry by the time the Demi-god was sat all the way inside him, their hips finally meeting.

“God.” Steve groaned. “Oh my _god_. Thor you're so---” his whole body jerked when Thor shifted, and he dragged in  deep breath as his body lit up with sparks. “Oh that's good.”

“Good?” Thor looked inexplicably pleased, and he moved again, the barest thrust, and Steve's back arched in pleasure, his fingers ripping through the carpet.

“ _Good!”_ He shouted and then shouted _louder_ when Thor dragged his cock from him, almost all the way out, then sank back in, stretching Steve open all over again. “More.” Steve demanded. “I can take it. I can take you, make me _feel_ something. Come on.”

Thor rolled his hips in a slow motion and Steve nearly came undone beneath him, every little movement of that thick cock inside him pressing hard against a spot that had him wanting to _scream_.

“Come _on.”_ He snapped and Thor pressed a long kiss to his mouth.

“Hold on.” Thor whispered as their lips parted. “Hold on to me and don't let go.”

Steve nodded and looped his arms around Thor’s neck, holding tightly, and with one last kiss, one last reassurance that he would _stop_ if Steve needed it, Thor snapped his hips forward, burying every inch of himself as deep inside Steve as he could go.

And Steve's tossed his head back and _yelled_ , so Thor did it again and again, in and out of _so much heat_ and _god_ Steve was so tight around him it was addicting. Each stroke sent flashes through Steve's body, every bruising thrust lit him up and blanked his mind until he couldn't think at all, and all it was, was Thor inside him over and over and _over_ , stretching him, filling him, pressed as tight as he could be. Every time Thor withdrew Steve wanted to cry _no_ because he couldn't handle the empty, and then he was full again, too full, so full it almost _hurt_ , over and over and _over_ again.

 _Oh_ then Thor lifted Steve's legs over his shoulders and Steve was just crying out for him, nearly sobbing, as Thor got to his knees, holding Steve's hips still, forcing them wide open to take him

Now Thor could stare down at where their bodies connected, could watch Steve's body take _every inch_ of him, he could see all of himself disappearing in side that perfectly addicting _tight_ , could see Steve's cock, hard and red and leaking, twitching and jumping against his stomach with each hard thrust, with each push of Thors hips.

Steve didn't even know what he was saying, babbling _yes yes Thor need this need need you oh god so full so big I forgot how good this could be_ and Thor gripped Steve's cock firmly, pulling a shriek from the beautiful blonde's lips.

“You're going to come first.” He instructed, and his voice was ragged, his breathing harsh and Steve's eyes flew open wide.

“Oh god yes _yes_ need to come, please Thor _please.”_

“My name.” Thor growled. “Say it, say it again.”

“Thor.” Steve whispered.

“Louder.” Thor tilted his hips, adjusting his position in little movements until Steve jerked and _shouted,_ and Thor grinned, thrusting faster, trying to hit that spot every time, watching Steve's face turn red, felt the tremble start in his legs as he started spiraling out of control.

“Thor!” He cried and Thor bent low over his body, hand still working over his cock, their lips almost touching.

“ _Louder.”_

A twist of his wrist, a tighter hold, small quick jerks over his cock and Steve was arching his back and _screaming_ as he came.

“ _Thor! Thor!_ Please! Oh my god oh my---” Steve covered his mouth with his hands so he wouldn't say anything else, but his body shook through an orgasm, and Thor growled in approval. “Yes.” Steve finally said, breathlessly, _raw_. “Yes, take me. Take what you need.”

 _Oh_ it wasn't going to take long. Thor tilted Steve hips higher, pushed his legs farther apart and took him _hard,_ their hips slapping together, his fingers leaving bruises in Steve's thighs, traveling up to his waist to yank him back against his cock.

Steve had never even softened, was still _hard_ but the rest of him was boneless and he just moaned as Thor took _everything_ from him.

“Inside of you?” Thor asked, a desperate edge to his voice and Steve nodded.

“Yes _yes yes yes.”_

And Thor bottomed out inside him with a roar, and Steve cried out again as his body dropped into a second, smaller orgasm, his cock pulsing white, adding to the mess already on his stomach.

God he could _feel_ it, could feel Thor inside him, his cock pulsing and spurting and the _full_ feeling surprised him, and he could feel the come leaking out around the base of Thors cock, dropping onto his ass.

Thor was breathing hard, shaking, and he collapsed onto Steve, letting the soldier take his weight and Steve just clung to him, unwilling to let go quite yet.

“Thank you.” Thor rasped when he could talk again. “It has been a long time since I could be with someone and not worry about hurting them.”

“Thank _you_.” Steve countered. “It's been a long time since I felt like this.”

“Like what?”

“Just...good. Like this.”

Thor just bent and kissed him, brushing their noses together, and Steve steeled himself against begging for another.

He just wasn't quite ready to stop feeling like... _this_.

****************

**Chapter Four**

****************

 _Didn't think my jaw could stretch that far._ Steve thought as he pulled his pants back up over his hips and glanced over at Thor.

He was leaning against the wall, blue eyes closed, breathing hard, his pants still open and loose around his hips and Steve watched as he slid down the wall to sit.

“Steven.” Thor chuckled. “If I known you could use your mouth _that_ well, we might have done this _ages_ ago.”

“I could barely take you.” Steve argued, dropping onto the floor next to the giant. He had only been able to get _half_ of Thors cock in his mouth, and even that had been a struggle. Bucky had told him once (in an entirely embarrassing conversation), that Tony could take _all_ of him without gagging and Steve hadn't appreciated how much of a feat that was until _right now._

“Nonsense.” Thor waved his hand non committedly. “'Twas excellent. Besides, what is it you say? Practice makes perfect? I foresee _much_ practice in our future.”

Steve chuckled, and Thor shifted so their shoulders were touching, so he could rest his hand on Steve's knee.

Another clandestine meeting in another random room, the third time in so many days, simply because they couldn't keep their hands off each other. After their night together, Steve hadn't been able to stay away and Thor had had the same ideas, and after sparring or practice or _whatever_ the last few days they had disappeared into whichever room was closest to kiss and grope at each other, trying to get off as quickly and quietly as possible.

There had been no excuse this time. Thor had simply been walking to his room, carrying a chair over his shoulders to put in front of his fire.

Steve had stepped out of the elevator at that exact moment and _stared_.

He could lift a recliner without breaking a sweat as well. He could also carry it down the hall over his shoulder as if it weighed no more than a small child. But to see _Thor_ doing it, golden muscles shifting, the way his eyes lit up seeing Steve, the way his deep voice nearly _vibrated_ when he spoke-- Steve couldn't help staring. Thor had quietly informed him that he shouldn't _look_ like that when a man's hands were too full to properly do anything about it.

The very next minute Thor had dropped the chair and Steve had opened a door in the hallway, yanking Thor through it and onto the floor with him.

Turned out the room was empty, just storage, and Steve had breathed a sigh of relief that it hadn't been someone's office like last time.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts and the hazy afterglow of a good orgasm, until Thor wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulder and pressed a rough kiss to his temple, his beard scratching Steve's face.

“Shave.” He complained, but didn't lean away and Thor just chuckled into his ear.

“I am afraid I look much less menacing without my beard. My dear brother said it best many years ago. I lost a wager with him and then I had to shave.”

“Your brother, Loki?” Steve asked, titling his head

“Yes.” Thor’s voice dipped a little in sadness, as it did every time he talked about his younger brother, and Steve lay a comforting hand on his knee. Thor continued, sounding amused. “Anyway Loki told me that without my beard I looked less God of Thunder and more Curator of Rainy Days. I wore a scarf for weeks until it had grown back in.”

Steve burst out laughing, picturing Thor wrapped in a scarf because he didn't want anyone to see his chin. “I hate how funny that is, because the thought of Loki makes me want to--”

“I know.” Thor interrupted with a  quick nod. “One day, I hope my brother will redeem himself and return home. But until then, even the happy memories of him seem tainted.”

“You miss him.”

“He is my _brother_ , whether our lineage is the same or not. Family is not simply bloodlines, Steven. Loki is family, and I consider this team family as well. The company and friends I have made here keep me from being homesick.”

“Family, huh? Does that make us kissing cousins, then?” Steve asked with a little smirk and Thor looked down at him, horrified.

“Not even in _Jotunheim_ do they mingle bloodlines, royal or not. Certainly not in Asgard! Do _not_ joke about such things!”

Steve couldn't help laughing because Thor was absolutely _scandalized._ “But if you and I are family, like you said, perhaps we should stop--”

A big hand clapped over his mouth, effectively silencing him. “I no longer consider you family, Steven.” Thor said gravely. “Therefore we should have no issue continuing these moments.”

“Are you sure?” Steve tried to make his eyes as wide and innocent as possible. “Because if I'm _family_ then--”

“Cease!” Thor shouted and pulled Steve down onto the floor so he could press between his legs. “No more!”

Steve couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this hard, and once he could breathe again, he rolled his hips languidly, eyes lighting with desire. “No more?”

“Perhaps one more.” Thor said begrudgingly, and kissed him firmly. “But no more talk of kissing cousins.”

********************

********************

“So I think I just saw something.” Tony dropped abruptly into Bucky's lap, pushing his book out of the way to make room.

“What do you think you saw, sugar?” Bucky asked, biting back a laugh because Tony was _shameless_ about wanting attention and demanding it whenever he saw fit. Bucky knew better than to argue, so he just put his book down and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“I think I just saw Thor and Steve come out of that storage room in the back hallway.”

“So?” Bucky shrugged. “What of it?” He nipped a light kiss onto Tony's neck, smiling when he shivered.

“It was Steve and _Thor_.” Tony emphasized, wiggling closer so Bucky could kiss him again. “What could they possibly want with the storage room?”

“Thor asked earlier if he could have that recliner for his room. Maybe Steve helped him get it.” Bucky offered, and tilted Tony's head back so he could kiss along his jawline, running his nose through the soft goatee.

“ _Thor_ needed help with a chair?” Tony asked suspiciously. “That's your theory? The god of thunder needed help with a recliner? You have no better idea than that?”

Bucky sighed. “Alright, honey, what do _you_ think is going on? Because I am too distracted by this bit of _wonderful_ on my lap to think about Thor.”

“Am I wonderful?” Tony asked teasingly, blushing because good _god_ he loved his soldier. “Anyway, I'm just saying, I can't think of any reason for the two of them to be in that room. Unless it's for the same reason that _you and I_ go into that room.”

Bucky was silent for a minute, running his hands up and down Tony's back in thought. Then, “Son of a _bitch_.” he jumped from his chair so fast that Tony went flying off his lap.

“I need to talk to Steve.” Bucky nearly ran from the room, only to come skidding back in, picking Tony up off the floor and kissing all over his face. “Sorry about that, sweet thing. I love you, got to go.” Then he was gone again.

Tony curled up in the chair and grinned, wondering if Bucky knew that was the first time he'd said ‘I love you.’

****************

“Heya Stevie.” Bucky tried to sound casual, tried not to sound like he'd been running through the compound searching for him.

“Buck.” Steve was watching some old war movie and smiled up at him. “What's up?”

Bucky watched him for a long moment, shifting anxiously on his feet.

“Are you sleeping with Thor?” He finally blurted, then closed his eyes and cursed, because while tact and subtlety had never really been a strong suit of is, _that_ had just been embarrassing.

“What I mean to ask--” he started again. “--is have you and Thor started… something.”

Steve was just staring at him, his face pale and horrified. “Why would you-- why would you--”

“I'm _sorry_ .” Bucky groaned. “Tony said something about seeing you two in the storage room and there's only _one_ reason I could think of for two people to be in the storage room so I kind of panicked and---holy shit you _are_ sleeping with him.”

Steve had turned just a _spectacular_ shade of red, dropping his face into his hands and Bucky couldn't believe it.

“You and--and Thor. Are you _serious_? Since when?”

“I guess it's been two weeks by now.” Steve confessed. “Maybe pushing three.”

“Oh my god. I didn't believe it until right now.” Bucky climbed on the bed next to him, grabbing a pillow and holding it to his chest excitedly. “Tell me _everything_.”

Steve sent him a strange look. “Since when do you want to gossip about--”

“Since I started dating Tony and his nosy rubbed off on me.” Bucky punched him the shoulder. “Details. Actually--” he made a face. “No details. Just at least tell me it's better than Eddie.”

“I was sixteen with Eddie.” Steve complained. “Of course it's better now.”

“Yeah well, I beat the shit out of Eddie for not making it good for you. I can do the same for Thunderpants too.” Bucky scowled.

Steve grinned at him. “Sometimes you open your mouth and all I hear is Tony. _Thunderpants_? I think your boyfriend is influencing you more than you think.”

“Don't change the subject, punk.” But Bucky's light blue eyes softened. “Seriously though. I know you were with a few people during the war, but Tony says you haven't even looked twice at anyone since waking up. Says Tasha tried to set you up but the only one you came close to is Sharon and that--”

“Yeah that was a mistake.” Steve looked down. “Sharon was a mistake. It was just… almost Peggy and--”

“Hey, it's alright.” Bucky comforted him. “So this thing with Thor. Is it just because he's available? Or is this something real?”

“I don't know.” Steve admitted, running his fingers through his hair. “We got drunk together one night and he kissed me. And it was great. And we've… done other stuff now. And it's great. He's… great.”

“Well we have established he's _‘great’_.” Bucky said dryly. “So you like him then.”

“A lot. More than I expected to.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Steve hesitated. “I mean there's more to him than a hammer and a loud laugh and that ridiculous competitive streak. And I really like what _else_ is there.”

“And um…” Bucky looked insanely uncomfortable. “When you guys are together, he is…?”

“He's good to me.” Steve hurried to assure him. “I'm always… happy. Always taken care of.”

“Well then.” Bucky cleared his throat. “Good talk.” He punched Steve's shoulder again and headed for the door.

Steve shook his head, laughing because after all these years Bucky still resorted to arm punching and incomplete sentences when it came time for serious talks.

But then his friend turned around and dove right back into the bed, wrapping Steve in a big hug.

“You've been alone too long.” He said gruffly, messing up his hair fondly. “You think I don't notice cause I've got Tony, but I've seen you. Seen the way you look sad. Glad you aren't lonely anymore, Stevie.”

Steve hugged him back, then pushed him off the bed. “Get out of my room.”

****************

**Chapter Five**

****************

Steve sipped at his coffee, eyes closed, head pounding.

It had been a rough morning already. He had barely gotten through the door from his usual six am run, and both Agent Coulson and Director Fury had been waiting for him in the conference room, ready to rip into him for the previous days mission.

What had started as simple surveillance with Sam over a suspected weapons cache in South America had rapidly deteriorated into a firefight that had ended with several people dead. A blip in intel had given the guerilla fighters a heads up that a surveillance team was going to be in the area and they had been ready and more than willing to send the small plane dropping from the sky, holes punched in it's fuselage, Sam and Steve diving out and scrambling for cover.

The screw up hadn't been Sam’s fault, and _definitely_ not Steve's fault, but the ruling officials were screaming for blood and recompense and SHIELD wanted to take their pound of flesh from Steve.

So he had stood in parade rest and let Fury yell until his one good eye was bulging, shouting about how ridiculous it was that Steve couldn't manage a single mission without blowing something up. Had stood in parade rest and let Coulson sigh in disappointment, shaking his head and adding comments in with that always soft, somehow grating voice of his.

Steve had stood in parade rest with his jaw clenched and hadn't said a _damn_ thing until Fury had exhausted his litany of curse words, and Coulson had had his soft spoken, razor edged say.

Then he had stomped upstairs and banged on Thor’s door.

“ _Steven.” Thor was surprised to see him. “Welcome home. How was the---”_

_“I just got back from getting my ass handed to me by Director Fury.” Steve interrupted. “Tell me no, and I'll leave but I really need to--”_

Thor had just pulled him inside and shut the door, pushing Steve up against it. The big man had dropped to his knees and yanked Steve's running shorts down to his ankles, taking as much of Steve's cock as he could, slurping and licking until Steve had hardened in his mouth. Then he had backed off, looped Steve's fingers into his long blonde hair and sat back on his heels, nodding in permission.

 _God_ Steve had fucked into Thor's mouth as hard as he could, pushing every bit of frustration into every thrust, pulling at that long hair until Thor's eyes watered, but the Demi god had just shoved a hand down his own pants and stroked himself hard and fast.

And when Steve banged his head against the door and came pouring thick and hot down Thor's throat, Thor had come all over his own fist, his groans muffled around Steve's cock, unwilling to move until Steve was ready to push him away.

Then Steve had just _left_ , pulling up his shorts and basically fleeing the room.

And now he was embarrassed. Mortified that he had even _thought_ to use his friend and teammate like that. Horrified that Thor had _let_ him. Just beyond upset with himself for leaving right after. He wasn't sure _what_ they were doing together, but regardless, Thor didn't deserve to be treated like _that_.

“Oh.” He jumped when the big blonde entered the kitchen. “Thor. Look. Um, I'm sorry about earlier. It wasn't right of me to assume that you were fine with--and then I just left and--”

Thor crossed the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, careful not to spill his coffee, and lay a long kiss on his lips.

“Even in Asgard, with our different customs, it is rude to leave a… romantic interlude without at least kissing your partner good bye.”

Steve flushed dark red. “I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come to you anyway, hoping for--for _that_.”

“Why not?” Thor wanted to know, pressing their foreheads together. “Why shouldn't you be able to come to me and vent your frustrations?”

“Just feels like I was using you.” He said softly and Thor shrugged those massive shoulders.

“I would hope that you know by now you can come to me with anything. I would hope that these last few times together have brought us a level of comfort with one another.”

“They have!” Steve blurted. “I mean, I _do_ feel comfortable with you, that's why I feel bad about--”

“Don't feel badly.” Thor just tugged him closer into a hug and Steve rested his forehead on his chest. “I am happy you felt like you could come to me. Would you like to talk about it? Whatever it is that is bothering you?”

“Oh.” Steve said in surprise. “Yeah, I would. Um, thank you.”

“Well, why don't we go to your room. You can shower, and we can talk about whatever is on your mind.”

“Thank you.” Steve said again lifted his lips for a kiss.

“Mmm.” Thor rumbled. “I didn't enjoy coffee until I tasted it on your lips.” and Steve might have blushed.

As soon as Steve finished his coffee, they headed up towards his room, and he _definitely_ blushed when Thor took his hand, lacing their fingers together as if they did it all the time.

***************

Thor stretched out on the bed as Steve showered, then moved over enough so they could lay side by side and talk.

Steve told him about the mission the day before, how he and Sam had been made before they had even had a chance to do any surveillance. About the awful feeling of the plane dropping out of the sky, and how he had just jumped and hoped he didn't break anything when he landed.

He told Thor about the civilian lives that had been lost, innocent villagers taken out as the guerilla fighters had retreated through a small town.

How Director Fury had a way of talking down to him that made Steve feel like just decking the man, and then maybe running away because Fury always seemed about a half a step away from psychotic.

Quietly, he talked about how disappointed Coulson always looked, as if Steve just _wasn't_ the man the comics and trading cards had said he was.

“They made comics of me, you know? Stories and adventures and TV shows, apparently. And some days I feel like I must disappoint everyone, because I am _not_ the man the books say I am.”

He picked at the comforter uneasily. “Lately all I want to do is _not_ be Captain America and just be Steve. You know before the serum, I got beat up all the time but at least no one was disappointed in me. Now it seems like I'm failing _all the time,_ even if I excel at something a regular guy wouldn't be able to do, I'm failing at it because it's not as good as what they expect from a man like me.”

Thor just listened, and when Steve sighed from deep in his body, relieved to have it all off his chest and out of his head, Thor rolled over him, pressing him into the pillows and kissing him slowly, their lips meeting and parting in gentle touches.

“I cannot say I understand everything you are going through.” Thor said thoughtfully. “But I understand enough to see that you are hurting. If it is any consolation,” Thor brushed his knuckles over Steve's cheek bones. “you are simply _Steven_ to me. Strength and skills and history aside, you are simply the man i want in my arms. And that is something you can neither fail at, nor disappoint me in.”

Steve didn't know what to say to _that_ , and didn't want to let Thor know how close he was to tears so he leaned up and kissed the beautiful man.

“Shall we have another, then?” Thor said quietly, teasingly, and Steve glanced away a little shyly.

“Another.” He pushed his hips up, spreading his legs and Thor chuckled.

“Excellent.”

Steve hadn't bothered to put a shirt on after his shower, clad only in pajama pants, and Thor made quick work of them, tossing them off the bed with an impatient huff. Steve dropped his head into the pillows and groaned as they moved together.

It was slow this time, slow and _sweet_ and when Thor lay between his legs, when he eased first one then two fingers inside Steve's tight entrance, all the soldier could do was close his eyes and hold him close.

When Thor breached him, pulling a shout from both their lips because _god_ it was so good, every thrust in and out, and every inch of long and _thick_ filling him was _so good_ that Steve just reached up and dragged Thor down for a long kiss.

And when they were close, when Steve was pleading to be able to come and Thor was stroking him, coaxing him through every pulse and wave of pleasure, when Steve was spilling all over himself and Thor was groaning as he lost himself deep inside…

All Steve could do was blink away tears, because somewhere between the first time and _this_ time, he had started falling in love, and he had no idea what to do about it.

*****************

Bucky was trying hard not to stare at Steve and Thor as they sat side by side during the movie.

They weren't even doing anything out of the ordinary, just sharing the same couch they usually did, Steve nodding off because he found a lot of movies difficult to follow, full of references he didn't get. Thor was watching eagerly, just enjoying the storyline, letting the obscure references go over his head.

“What are you staring at babe?” Tony wanted to know, and Bucky cuddled him closer.

“Nothing sugar. Just thinking.” He hadn't told Tony about his and Steve's talk, still needing to come to terms with it all by himself, and he felt a little bad keeping it from his boyfriend.

“You're worried about Steve.” Tony said matter of factly. “Because he's lonely.”

“Um yeah.” Bucky glanced down at him in surprise and Tony smirked.

“So much more than just a pretty face, soldier boy. I might not say anything, but I notice _everything.”_

“You say _everything_ , Tony.” Bucky kissed him. “But I love you for it.”

“You said that earlier.” Tony whispered. “It was the first time you said it and you didn't even let me say it back.”

“What?” Bucky stared down at him. “ _What?_ I told you I loved you for the first time _today?_ Tony that's crazy, I've loved you for _months_. You know that, right?”

Tony flushed prettily and Bucky groaned. “We are going to bed _right now_ . Can't believe I didn't realize we weren't saying I love you yet. Then I just out and said it and it wasn't even romantic.” He was muttering under his breath as he stood, cradling Tony in his arms. “Hey, we are _leaving_.” He announced and Tony laughed as they marched away.

“Those two are gross.” Clint complained, and Natasha frowned up at him from her cozy position on his lap.

“How come you never carry me off like that anymore?”

“Jesus Christ. For a super spy, you are awfully high maintenance.” Clint stood and tossed a giggling Tasha over his shoulder, smacking her firmly on the ass. “Good night guys.”

Just Thor and Steve were left, and as soon as the door swung shut behind Clint, Thor was stretching out, tugging Steve down on his chest.

“Didn't think you'd be such a cuddler.” Steve mumbled and Thor laughed quietly.

“My dear mother used to say she raising a teddy bear and a cactus, and she didn't understand how two sons from the same family could be so different.”

“Loki is the cactus?”

“Even his helmet has spikes.” Thor complained good-naturedly.

“So that leaves you as the teddy bear?” Steve teased. “That would certainly explain all the hair and the extensive cuddling.”

Thor started to ease away from him. “We don't have to--”

Steve leaned on Thor hard, pinning him to the couch. “The cuddling is _fine_.”

Thor grinned, settling Steve against his chest, running a big hand up and down his back in soothing strokes. “This is nice, Steven. Spending time with you like this.”

“You don't have to call me ‘Steven’.” He muttered, his words muffled as he tried to curl closer without actually seeming like he was trying to get closer. “Sounds too formal for what we are-- for what we are doing.”

Thor moved until he was lying all the way down on the couch, and shifted Steve until they were lined up from chest to toes, Steve's head tucked in the crook of his neck.

“This is nice, sweetheart.” Thor amended. “Spending time with you like this.”

Steve was glad the lights were off because he _knew_ his face flamed red.

By the way Thor chuckled, he knew too.

***************

**Chapter Six**

***************

“Don't go in there.” Bucky steered Tony away from the gym with a small grimace.

“I thought we were going to wrestle?”

“Baby doll.” Bucky drawled. “I meant wrestle in the _bed_ . Why would you _ever_ think I'd want to wrestle in the gym?”

“That's valid.” Tony admitted and laced their fingers together. “Want me to wear a sexy wrestling singlet?”

“Actually--” Bucky grinned thinking about the little lace number he'd picked up for his boyfriend yesterday. It was bright red and overly slutty and he couldn't _wait_ to see Tony wear it. “Actually, baby I got something I'd love for you to wear for me.”

He lay an arm around Tony's waist and tried to forget about the scene he'd glimpsed through the window of the gym door.

********************

“Want to hear you shout.” Thor murmured. “Let me hear you.”

“Trying not to--” Steve clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his groan.

Thor looked up just long enough grin at him before ducking his head back down, his fingers stretching and wiggling inside Steve's tight channel, his tongue working the edge of his stretched rim, warm and wet and _fuck_ Steve didn't want to come yet, didn't want to finish yet but Thor had been doing this for _ever_ and he just couldn't keep himself from--

“Ah fuck _fuck_ Thor, need you. Need you, come on.” He gave in, begging for _more_ and Thor hummed in satisfaction, but didn't let up, working in a third finger deep inside, spreading them to make room for his tongue to twist and probe between them, searching for the bundle of nerves that would-- “ _goddammit_!” Steve's back arched and he wrapped his thighs around Thors head, canting his hips and Thor groaned, thrusting his fingers harder, pulling away to nip little bites on the backs of Steve's thighs.

“Come for me.” Thor rumbled.

“Touch me!” Steve pleaded, and Thor shook his head as well as he could still trapped between Steve's legs. They were both slick with sweat, a wrestling match turned wager that whoever pinned the other first got to decide how they would be-- _ahem--_ finishing their match today.

Thor had pinned Steve within the first five minutes.

Steve had never even stood a chance.

Stripping the tight workout pants off, Thor had set to work with his mouth and fingers, telling Steve he had to come without any other stimulation.

“Inside me.” Steve panted and Thor hummed against him, the vibrations making him curse.

“Not this time. You can come like this, I know you can.”

“Your mouth.” Steve gritted. “Please. Or your hand. _Something_.”

Thor wrapped a big hand around Steve's leg and forcefully parted them so he could sit up, never stopping the motion of his fingers and Steve struggled to close them again, wrapping his hands through long hair to urge Thor's head back down.

“Steven” Thor warned, “the deal was if I won you had to come untouched.” Steve rolled his eyes and  jerked away, yelling as Thor’s thick fingers left his body. Bracing himself on the mat, he locked his calves around Thor’s neck and twisted _hard_ , flipping them over in a quick jerk.

Thor _oophed_ a breath as he smacked into floor, and Steve straddled his face, stroking his cock roughly. “The _deal_ is stupid. So either _fuck me,_ or open up so I can finish. Come on, come on, open up.” Thor's eyes flashed at the challenge and he grabbed Steve's hips and pushed him off, grunting at the resistance from the soldier.

Rolling forward so he was back on top, Thor ground down against him harshly and Steve nearly bit through his lip trying not to shout.

“Want you to come for me like _this_.” Thor grunted and Steve shook his head.

“Want you to suck me off.”

“No way.” Thor pinned Steve to the mat, holding his arms up above his head and growled in approval as Steve's muscles shifted and bulged as he tried to break the hold. “I'm stronger than you, Steven. _Submit_.”

“The hell you are.” Steve snapped and spread his legs, arching into a bridge and nearly sending Thor flying off of him.  

He scrambled over to pin Thor face down, tearing at Thor’s loose shorts, dragging them down his thick thighs, rubbing his hard cock over the sweat soaked skin.

“ _God_ you feel good.” He groaned and Thor started to push up, to push him away and Steve grabbed his neck, using all his strength to force the giant back to the mat. “God _yes.”_ He slotted his cock into the cleft of Thor's ass and thrust against him, increasing his hold when Thor struggled harder.

“ _Submit_.” He hissed and Thor rolled his big shoulders before breaking his hold and scrambling away. “Damn it.” Steve was breathing hard, his chest heaving, and he sat up on his knees, watching Thor warily.

The demi god stepped out of his shorts and stroked his own cock roughly, grinning when Steve's eyes dropped and widened.

Then Thor rushed him, grabbed him right off the floor, twisting him like he was going to drop Steve on his head, and Steve yelled, throwing his hands over his face.

But _oh_ , Thor went to his knees gently, one hand wrapped around Steve's waist, the other making sure Steve's head didn't smack the floor, and lay them out on the mat.

Steve didn't even have time to take a breath before Thor was licking and mouthing over his cock, moaning at the salty sweet taste and Steve opened his eyes in surprise, and his jaw automatically dropping open  when he saw Thor’s heavy cock hanging above his mouth.

“Mmmm.” Thor hummed, pleased when Steve reached up and grabbed his ass tight, feeding the thick length into his mouth eagerly.

Steve had been _practicing,_ and tilted his head backward to open his throat so he could take even _more_ of Thor then he usually could, letting the fat head bump against the back of his mouth, his tongue running over the veins and ridges.

“Ah, that's it sweetheart.” Thorns voice deepened to something _wonderful_ and Steve shivered. Pushing his legs apart to give Thor more room to _please_ touch, Steve reached up to fondle and tug at him, pressing against the perineum and sliding back further, searching for Thor's own entrance.

“Yeah?” He pulled off long enough to ask, needing to be _sure_ because every inch of his cock was down Thor's throat and he did _not_ want to be bit because he surprised his… his lover? Boyfriend?

Steve shoved the thought away when Thor made a noise of agreement and concentrated on how good Thor's mouth felt, on how good those big fingers felt stretching him open again. Concentrated on trying to fit _more_ into his mouth, trying to get just the right suction and get his fingers in just the right spot to lightly touch and press to make Thor shout.

The blowjobs turned sloppy as each spiraled closer to his peak, Thor’s tongue licking and swirling, teasing Steve until the blonde was gasping and jerking helplessly into his mouth, letting his own jaw fall slack so Thor could just thrust down between his lips, down onto his tongue, pressing into his throat until Steve's eyes were watering because he couldn't draw a breath.

Then Thor was coming, muscles bunching and trembling beneath Steve's fingers as he groaned through it.

Finally he was spent, and Steve swallowed it all, dropping his head back on the mat with a thump, gasping for air . He sucked in a deep breath just in time to yell out as Thor took all of him again, stroking over him as his head bobbed up and down over Steve's cock, two fingers working deep inside him again.

“Oh like that. Like that _yesyesyesyes Thor_ !” Steve dig his fingers into the mat and howled as he all but exploded into Thor's mouth. “Oh god, god _dammit._ God _fucking--”_

Thor swallowed quickly, chuckling  softly as he moved to lay next to Steve, running his hand up Steve's chest. “I enjoy that you curse so much when we are together.”

“Why's that?” Steve had an arm over his eyes, still trying to catch his breath.

“Because you do not swear in your normal interactions. So to know I push you into behavior you don't normally engage in--”

“The sex everywhere isn't abnormal enough behavior?” Steve interrupted and Thor moved his arm to lay a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I suppose it is. But I enjoy the cursing anyway.”

Steve sat up and kissed him back before reaching for a couple of the gym towels to begin cleaning up.

“What are we doing, Thor?” He asked after they had wiped down and got back into their clothes. “What is...this?”

“Do we need to label what we do?” Thor asked with a shrug. “Is it not enough that we have fun together? That we can ease each other's mind and bodies?”

“Yeah. No you're right.” Steve nodded, and swallowed back the sadness suddenly clogging his throat. “Of course we don't need to label anything.”

“Excellent.” Thor kissed him, then surveyed the room with a satisfied sigh. “I believe this is my favorite type of sparring, Steven.” Then he kissed him one more time. “ _Sweetheart.”_

******************

**Chapter Seven**

******************

Thor was gone and Steve was making himself crazy.

He had spent the first three days in the gym, the next two in his room trying to draw, trying to paint trying to do _anything_ to keep his mind off of how much he missed Thor.

_Do we need to label what we are?_

The question haunted him, and Steve cursed himself for not pushing for a better answer. _Especially_ when he was about two weeks past being in love. _Especially_ since the time he spent in Thor’s arms was as close to _perfect_  as he had ever gotten. _Especially_ since Thor had went to New Mexico for a while to visit Jane.

 _Jane._ She was so nice. And entirely lovely. Steve had met her once, a few years ago and had been instantly smitten, as had the rest of the team, awed by the tiny woman who held Thor’s heart in her very human hand. Even after they had broken up, Thor went and visited several times a year, and this was one of those times.

And usually Steve wouldn't care, but _this_ time Thor had been so matter of fact about not wanting to define whatever _this_ was and now all Steve could picture was Thor holding Jane, Jane’s legs wrapped around Thor’s waist, Thor _growling_ Jane’s name the same way he _growled_ Steve's. Thor calling Jane _sweetheart_ . Jane holding him and _kissing_ him and ---

And Steve had put his fist through the wall before he even realized it, and pulled it out hastily, shocked at himself, at the amount of _jealous_ rushing through his veins.

 _This isn't right._ He sank back into his bed and dropped his head into his hands.

He had spent the night in Thor’s quarters right before he'd left, spent the night wrapped up in the big man’s arms.

Thor had taken him twice that night, then a third time that morning when Steve had teasingly asked for another, and they had lay close, stroking each other quickly beneath the blankets, each cursing and panting each other's name as they came. Sliding on top to lay between Steve's legs after they were done, Thor had kissed him for several minutes, finally pulling away to stare deep into his eyes.

_“I am able to be myself with you, Steven.” The demi-god rumbled. “I don't have to measure my strength, I don't have to silence my cries, I do not end a night unsatisfied because my partner cannot keep up with my stamina. I don't have to try and fit in with all these customs I do not understand so I don't embarrass you. You and I stand out from a crowd but together we are just… us.” He shifted and Steve sighed as their bodies rolled together again. “To be in the arms of a man who matches me in strength and spirit is a gift. And I thank you for it._

_He moved again, and Steve bit back a groan, his body responding_ **_again_ ** _to Thor’s hands and lips._

_“Another.” Thor whispered against his neck. “Another before I go.”_

_“Thor---” Steve started to protest, just the barest amount because really he_ wasn't _protesting, but he wouldn't have minded talking about how they both obviously felt and---_

 _Thor started moving down though, leaving open mouthed kisses over every patch of skin, his tongue flicking over the defined muscles, every little freckle on Steve's body getting a soft lick, and Steve forgot why he was protesting when Thor’s mouth, warm and wet and_ so good _enveloped him._

Thor hadn't even been awake when Steve had finally slipped out of the giant bed, trying to get back to his room before everyone woke up. And by the time Steve had come down to the kitchen, Thor had already gone.

It had left a bitter taste in his mouth, Thor leaving without a proper goodbye, and a week later Steve was still seething and _jealous_ and miserable because he missed that hammer wielding dummy more than he was willing to admit.

Then his phone rang, and he snatched it up without looking at it.

“ _What?”_

“Stevie. Wow. It's Bucky. You've been brooding in your room for like a week and a half now. Get your ass out here and let's go for a run or something.”

“Bucky. Sorry about that.” Steve brushed the plaster dust off his knuckles. “Thanks for the offer, but no thanks.”

“Hey man, I know it sucks that he's gone, but come on. You can't do this to yourself. He does this _every_ _year_ , you know he will be home soon and--”

“ _Stop_ . _Talking_.” Steve snapped and Bucky hesitated.

“Tony says Jane is like family. That Thor doesn't have any feelings for her anymore. You don't need to be---like _this_.”

“I don't care about that.” Steve huffed.

“I can almost see the green tint to your skin _through_ the phone, honey. Jealousy isn't a great color on you.” Bucky's voice gentled, and Steve snorted.

“Don't talk to me like you talk to Tony when he has some crazy idea. Like you're talking him off a ledge or something. I've seen you do that, and that calm voice is annoying.”

“Well, is the calm voice _working_?” Bucky wanted to know, trying not to laugh.

“Damn it, it kind of is.” Steve sighed. “Sorry, Buck, I'm all over the place right now.”

“Well, throw some sweats on and we will go for a run. Take your mind off things for a while.”

“Hey, speaking of Tony...have you told him about--I mean did you ever mention--”

“Stevie.” Bucky laughed a little. “I love that man more than anything. He is precious and perfect and my entire reason for getting out of bed in the morning. But he is also the nosiest, most meddlesome little shit in the entire world. _No_ I didn't tell him that you and Thor are together. That kind of gossip would make his perfect head explode.”

“It's gross the way you talk about him.” Steve complained, already feeling better.

“Yeah well, you should hear how you sigh every time I say Thor's name.” Bucky retorted.

Steve sighed. “I don't--”

“You _literally_ just sighed. Suit up, Cap. Let's get you out of your room.”

“Thanks Bucky.”

Steve could almost _hear_ the smile on his best friends face.

“With you to the end of the line, Stevie.”

*********************

_Two weeks later_

*********************

“This was _officially_ a terrible idea.” Tony's voice came through their mics over the screaming and screeching of whatever mega villains robotic minions were trashing the city this time.

Steve wanted to be shocked at the sheer amount of _weaponry_ these things had, but honestly after the Battle of New York and Ultron, he just wasn't all that surprised at anything anymore.

He was, however, getting his ass handed to him, because there was no way he, Bucky, Tony and the Wonder-Spy couple could handle this.

Sam was flying north as fast as he could, trying to get to them, but was still at least an hour out. Bruce had disappeared from the compound last week and no one had any idea where he was. Any and all attempts to reach Thor had been unsuccessful and things were rapidly taking a turn for the worse.

But the five of them fought and _fought_ as hard as they could _,_ Tony flying in and out and around, blasting anything that got in his way. Bucky and Tasha and Clint were emptying obscene amounts of bullets into the fray, and Steve was all over the place, trying to be everywhere all at once, desperate to get this taken care of.

Then things _definitely_ took a turn for the worst as Tony was shot out of the sky, a lucky hit sending him plummeting towards the ground.

Bucky was instantly turning around yelling, shouting as he ran to the downed suit, leaping over wrecked cars and tearing apart anything that got in his way until he made it to wear Tony lay crumpled on some rubble.

“Oh god. Oh sugar, tell me you're alright. Baby doll please oh _please_ be okay.”  He reached out and just ripped the mask right off the suit and Tony snapped at him.

“ _Damn_ it Buck, those things aren't cheap! Stop ripping them apart!”

“Stop almost dying!” Bucky snapped right back. “Steve _where the fuck_ is Sam? Where's Thor? We need back up or we _can't do this!_ ”

Steve had barely come up on them before Bucky was yelling at him, and Natasha and Clint were right behind him, all desperate to check on Tony, all desperate to get a breather from the fight.

“High ground, _now.”_ Bucky yelled. “Got to get Tony out of here, he could be hurt. Steve what are we gonna do?”

He tried to pick Tony up, but was batted away weakly, then more firmly when he persisted. “Tony let me just carry you honey, let me--”

Tony rolled his eyes and popped a light repulsor blast at him, sending his boyfriend flying. He pulled a pair of sunglasses from who knows where and lifted back into the air, albeit a little shakily.

“I'm _fine_. Bucky you can cry over me later. Let's just finish this shit up. Cap, what are we doing?”

“I don't know.” Steve admitted. “I don't how to do this without a full team. We're outnumbered and outgunned and I just--” he raised his hands helplessly, feeling the familiar _panic_ crawl up his throat at the thought of _failing._

“Well _think.”_ Natasha snapped another clip into her handgun. “Because we're running out of ammo, and I don't think my signature kick move will make any sort of impact on these things.”

“Okay. Okay… just give me a minute.” Steve paced away to try and _think_.

“Any day now Cap.” Tony called, his voice rising. “Our little safe spot is about to inva---”

Whatever else he said was lost in a roar of thunder and a crack of lightning, and Thor landing in their midst so hard the ground split beneath him.

“Well look who decided to show up.” Bucky growled and Natasha just laughed.

“Don't piss off a Thunder god, pretty sure that arm of yours conducts electricity.”

“Stop talking and get your asses back into the fight.” Tony called. “We've got maybe two minutes before our little safe spot is invaded so _hurry up_.”

“Never mind a giant plan, Captain.” Clint said mildly, fitting his bow with an explosive tipped arrow. “Hammer-mans here so I think we are alright now.”

Steve stared for a minute, because _just like that_ Thor was here to save the day, and he wasn't sure if he was furious or relieved or whatever other emotion was coursing through him, but now wasn't the time to think about it.

“Well.” He said with a sigh, picking his shield back up. “Everybody do what it is you do best, I guess. Let's finish this up.”

Thor sent him a quick, curious look, but Steve was already running back into the battle, and with a war cry and Mjolnir swinging wildly, Thor went with him.

*****************

**Chapter Eight**

*****************

Tony had barely made it out of the elevator and into the common area before Bucky was tearing at the armor, demanding that Tony get out of it so he could check him over, fussing because he could already see the bruises climbing Tony's neck.

Clint was limping, an arm over Natasha's shoulders and they didn't even stop to talk, just headed for the kitchen for an ice pack for his badly hurt knee. He had jumped and twisted to avoid getting hit and had landed wrong, going down with a yell holding his knee. Natasha had escaped with only a few scrapes, but by the murderous look on her face, someone was going to _die_ because her boyfriend had been hurt.

Steve stomped through the door and flung his shield towards the wall, not even caring that it smashed into the beams, stuck several inches into the plaster..

“Easy Cap.” Tony said, concerned. “That was pretty bad, but we were fine.”

Steve didn't even answer, pacing agitatedly, fists clenching and unclenching as he muttered to himself.

“Steve, it's fine.” Bucky tried to calm him down. “It's fine. That was rough, but it could have been worse. Thor showed up in the nick of time and we made it.”

“Ah, yes well at least _Thor_ showed up.” Steve snapped, and the demi god exited the elevator in time to hear it.

“All is well, Steven.” Thor said cautiously. “No need to--”

“ _You_ were supposed to be home a week ago!” Steve shouted, pointing at him. “We haven't been able to get ahold of you. No ones ever _heard_ from you in _three and a half weeks_!”

“Steve--” Bucky warned, looking between the two of them anxiously.

“I apologize for being out of contact--” Thor began but Steve cut him off.

“You _apologize?_ Tony almost died out there! Shot down like it was nothing! Clint might have busted his knee to _hell_ and you're _sorry_ ? We would have _lost_ that fight, lost dozens of innocent lives if you had decided to show up any later!”

“I came as quickly as I could.” Thor’s eyes were narrowed, his fist clenching around Mjolnir. “As soon as I heard what was going on I came as quickly as I could.”

“Yeah, well it _wasn't fast enough_.” Steve snapped and the demi-god took a few steps forward.

“You should watch how you speak to me, Captain. And perhaps be grateful I returned at all.” Thunder rumbled outside the window, the previously clear sky clouding over too quickly to be natural and the team exchanged uneasy looks.

“Thor!” Bucky yelled. “Stand down! Both of you, _stand down_!”

“No, no let's let the giant blondes duke it out.” Natasha called sarcastically. “Nothing like a good fist fight to calm us all down after a shitty day.”

“Don't make it worse, baby.” Clint said tiredly. “Let's just get out of here before Thor calls some holy lightning down or something. I like Cap, I would prefer him original recipe and not extra crispy.”

Tony cracked up at that comment and Bucky shushed him quickly. “Do _not_ make this worse, baby. For fucks sake, Steve looks ready to explode.”

“Is that what this is?” Thor asked Steve. “The battle has you raging and you need to take it out on something? Because if that's the case--” he spread his hands willingly, the ire disappearing from his eyes as he tried to reach out. “Steven, if that's what this is--”

“That's not what this is!” Steve retorted. “What this _is,_ is me being pissed for being expected to save the world when half my team doesn't bother showing up. I'm _pissed_ because everyone looks at me and wonders what the hell to do, like I'm supposed to have an answer for _everything_ . But you? You can show up at the last minute and be a goddamn _hero_ . We have been trying to get ahold of you for weeks, but you were too busy to talk to us for _weeks_!”

Steve's voice dropped into a snarl. “But no, I'm sure dinner with _Jane_ is much more important than fighting with us. Much more important than being here with the team. I hope Jane is aware of what your absence almost cost us. I hope she is aware of how much _you think_ she is worth.”

“Yikes.” Tony muttered, and Thor almost jumped across the room, wrapping his hand around Steve's bicep and pushing him up against a wall.

“You _will_ say her name with respect.” He demanded. “The Lady Jane is dear to me for more reasons than you will ever understand. She is the entire reason I even am _on_ Midgard, the only reason I survived my first visit to this ridiculous planet. _Lady Jane_ is---”

“---the reason why I didn't hear from you _once_ the entire time you were gone?” Steve whispered, and only Thor heard him. “The reason you left without saying goodbye and stayed away for almost a month? Because I have to say, you're _right_. I don't understand those reasons.”

“Steven.” Thor whispered back, finally understanding and _horrified_ by what he saw in Steve's dark blue eyes. “It is _not_ what it seems.” he set Steve down carefully. “Do not think these things, because it's _not_ true.”

“Yeah well, it sure seems like it's true.” Steve returned, and looked away, defeat in his eyes. “This has been just…” he shook his head, and reached over to rip his shield out of the wall. “Move so I can go. I obviously need to cool down, and can't be around you at all right now. Get out of my way.”  

He pushed past a shocked Thor and headed for the door.

“I am...sorry about that, guys.” he said to the team. “I just need a few moments, then we can debrief, then we can all go to bed.”

“Hey man, no worries.”

“Yeah, Cap we all have bad days, it's fine.”

“Let's regroup for a movie or I can order in pizza or--”

“Steven.” Thor said quietly, then louder when Steve didn't stop. “ _Steven!”_

Steve paused, but didn't turn around, and Thor let Mjolnir drop to the ground with a _thud._

“I am sorry.”

“No need.” Steve's shoulders were stiff, his words even stiffer. “I over reacted. You have every right to visit the Lady Jane as often as you want. I'm just on edge because--”

“I am _sorry.”_ Thor said again and crossed the room in big strides, grasping at Steve's hand and turning him to face him. “I am _so_ sorry.” He repeated and pushed lightly until Steve's back was against the wall. “Sweetheart.” His voice dropped lower, softer. “I never should have left without clarifying things between us. Never should have left without a good-bye.”

“ _Don't_ .” Steve jerked away from Thor’s piercing gaze. “Don't do that when I'm angry with you. Don't be _gentle_ , when all I want to do is hit you.”

“I won't be gentle then.”

Thor grabbed Steve's jaw and held him tight, staring into his eyes for a long moment before leaning in and taking his mouth greedily. Steve pushed at him, _furious,_ then again, weaker, and then he just gave in, shoving his hands into Thor's hair and kissing back _desperately_ , a moan ripping from his chest when Thor wedged a thick leg between his thighs and rocked into him.

 _“Thor.”_ God he even _sounded_ desperate, but Thor sounded just as wrecked.

“I missed you, sweetheart, missed you, come here now, come on.” A quick jerk and Thor had Steve pinned up against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist and was rutting frantically against him, tearing at the suit, never stopping their kiss, never breaking their embrace.

“What in the _actual fuck_ \---” Tony couldn't even finish a sentence, partly because he was struck entirely speechless by what was happening, mostly because Bucky was hauling him out of the common area as fast he could, snapping for Clint and Tasha to _get out now_.

The last thing they all saw before the elevator closed was Thor ripping Steve's suit right down the middle, and Steve closing his eyes and shouting _YES._

“That was--”

“We aren't going to talk about it.”

“But did you see--”

“We _aren't_ going to talk about it”.

“Bucky they just--”

“What part of _we are not talking about my best friend fucking the Thunder god did you people not understand??”_

********************

“Goddammit, yes, _more.”_ Steve said through gritted teeth, forcing himself to relax as Thor pushed inside him. “Make me _feel_ something, come on _come on.”_

“I've got you.” Thor groaned when he finally bottomed out inside Steve. “Missed you, Steven, you feel so good around me.”

“Just move. _Move.”_ Steve snapped. “Don't be gentle, don't fucking talk, just _move.”_

Thor pulled out slowly, then snapped his hips, driving back in deep and Steve cried out loud, digging his nails into Thor’s shoulders. Again Thor moved, out slowly and _in_ faster _,_ over and over until Steve body was shaking with every thrust, until cracks appeared in the wall where his back was smacking into it.

And still Steve cried for _more_ , so Thor spread his legs and forced Steve's hips apart farther and thrust into him as hard as he could, leaving purple marks on his thighs, on his waist, never letting up his brutal pace.

Sweat was dripping down Steve's chest, and Thor lapped at it eagerly, biting and nipping across his shoulders and up his neck, sucking hard bruises onto his jaw and up to his ears before taking his lips again.

They tasted blood when their lips crashed together, teeth and tongues meeting harshly, and Steve was panting into his mouth, cursing at him under his breath for leaving and for never calling and showing up late and how _angry_ he was and Thor was nodding, murmuring soft apologies laced with groans and grunts.

Steve pushed at Thor, demanding room until he could slide his hand between their bodies to touch himself, jacking his cock hard and fast in time to Thor's thrusts inside him until he was shouting and _yelling_ and nearly blacking out as he came, spilling all over himself and up Thor's stomach, wanting to _scream_ as he felt Thor come deep inside him, his cock pulsing and jerking and Steve was _so full_ he thought he could pass out.

Then he buried his face in Thor's neck and tried to hide the tears, but Thor tilted his face up and kissed the drops anyway, fingers gentle where they had been so harsh just a moment ago, mouth soft where it had been biting.

“I know.” Thor mumbled. “Steven, I _know.”_ He eased from Steve's body, but didn't put him down, just carried him to the big couch and laid him out, settling back between his legs.

“Ah, sweetheart, I am _so_ sorry about this. Never again. Not doing this to you ever again.”

“Another.” was all Steve said, the word half moaned, half _begged_ and Thor growled, and slid up his body until he could push back into where Steve was so warm and soft.

He slid in easily this time, and Steve just trembled as Thor moved inside him, slower this time, their kisses soft and sweet, and Thor kept tracing the lines of his face, smoothing over the bite marks on his neck and chest, moving down to stroke and pull over his still hard cock, touching the already fading bruises on his hips.

“I have missed you.” Thor murmured. “Missed you while I was gone. I am sorry I did not call, sorry I did not tell you before how I felt about you. About us. Forgive me, Steven.”

“Don't tell me.” Steve shook his head. “Just… show me. _Show_ me.”

“Gently?” Thor asked, and his voice was hoarse, _full_ , and Steve nodded.

“ _Gently_.”

So Thor took him gently, pressing in long slow strokes, his hands moving in soothing circles over Steve's body, their lips hovering over each other's, sharing each other's breath, their tongues meeting in soft touches.

Thors hair fell loose in a curtain around them and Steve reveled in the feeling of seclusion, as if they were the only two that could exist right then, and that was all that mattered.

“You are beautiful like this.” Thor whispered, and Steve let himself blush, let Thor see the emotion rising up in his eyes. “I am not the hero, today, you are. You _always_ are. You are so afraid of failing, but you have not failed anyone. You feel as if you do not measure up to this idea of Captain America, but Steven you are _so much more_ than Captain America. So much more. And I have fallen entirely under your spell.”

“I don't know any spells to capture the god of thunder.” Steve tried to tease, but he knew Thor could see the insecurity in his gaze, and those electric blue eyes softened.

“ _Steven_ .” Thor lifted his leg over his shoulder and moved deeper. “I am sure it was less of a spell and more of a love potion.” He raised onto his knees, shifting his position until he was stroking over the bundle of nerves that had Steve biting his lips and closing his eyes, his breathing speeding up again. “And I am entirely, _willingly_ at your mercy.”

“Good.” He whispered and Thor nodded.

“Another, sweetheart. Give me another. Come again for me.”

Steve closed his eyes and let himself go, let himself be carried away by Thor’s hands and lips and _oh_ the way he filled him like _this_ , and this time when Steve came it was like falling over an edge and being caught in something soft and warm and _safe_ and when Thor pressed closer, losing himself all over again, he sealed their lips together until they were both spent, both barely coherent, barely breathing.

“Perfect.” Thor whispered. “Steven, you are perfect.”

“Again. Another.” Steve whimpered, “Not ready to let go yet. _Another.”_ and Thor sighed contentedly into his ear.

“As many as you need, my love.”

***********

**Epilogue**

***********

Steve came into the kitchen the next morning wearing Thor’s favorite blue silk robe. Even as big as he was, the demi-gods robe billowed around his frame and draped over his feet to the floor, and Bucky had to look away because Steve looked so blissed out and relaxed that he could hardly stand to keep the moronic grin off his face because seeing Steve finally happy made him _so happy_.

“So….” Clint drawled. “Are we going to talk about the Steve sized dent in the wall? Or how he is just drowning in that lovely Asgardian robe? Or we just gonna ignore all that.”

“Leave him alone.” Tony's eyes were shining. “Cap, I'm really happy for you. Thunder-thighs too. This is so great.” he clutched his coffee mug close to his chest and just _beamed_.

“Thunder thighs---oh.” Steve actually _blushed_ and Natasha just stared at him.

“So. You two are… are actually--” she hesitated, “actually together. Not just...hanging out.” and Steve nodded.

“Yeah, we are actually together. For a couple months we've been… but I guess we are actually official now.”

“It's so wonderful.” Tony actually teared up and Steve sent him a quick, concerned look.

“You alright Tony?”

“He's just sentimental this morning.” Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and brought him close. “Aren't you, sweet thing?”

“Bucky got me diamonds!” Tony blurted and shoved his left hand out for everyone to see. “I wasn't going to say anything because Steve's news is so great, but look! Bucky got me _diamonds_.”

The others all gathered around to look at the ring. It was simple, but perfect for their favorite high maintenance genius. Bucky had picked out a  wide silver band with a row of diamonds down the center, and Tony rotated his hand proudly so they could all see it. “It's made of the same metal as my suit!” Tony cried and they all exclaimed in delight over it as Steve hugged Bucky.

“Congratulations, Buck.”

“I couldn't handle thinking about losing him. And yesterday scared me, so now he’s actually _mine._ ” Bucky said softly, and the kitchen erupted all over again into shouts of congratulations. Tony just grinned and snuggled closer to his fiancée.

“Why the shouting?” Thor’s loud voice cut through the noise, and he crossed the kitchen to scoop Steve into his arms, setting him on the counter and kissing him thoroughly, _messily_ , pressing between his legs and fisting the silk robe tight to keep him close.

Steve just closed his eyes and kissed him back just as hard, until Thor pulled away with a satisfied grin.

“Oh, so hey everyone, Thor and Steve are together.” Clint called and Natasha smacked him lightly. “And not shy about it _at all.”_

“Of course they aren’t shy.” Tony argued. “They missed each other so much that they literally couldn't wait to be together yesterday. And now they get to be together publicly and it's just--” he teared up again and Bucky just chuckled and tucked him into his chest.

“Why is Anthony crying?” Thor asked softly. “Is he that upset about his wall? Or did we also break the couch?”

“The couch is fine.” Steve muttered, flushing bright red. “But Bucky proposed last night, so Tony is all sentimental and weepy this morning.”

“A wedding!” Thor boomed. “Congratulations Anthony and Bucky!!  A wedding day is always a joyous occasion. We should celebrate!”

“I got _diamonds_!” Tony showed off the ring again and everyone gathered around and made several comments about how beautiful it was all over again.

Thor tightened his hold on Steve's waist, tugging him closer. “Would you like a ring, Steven?” Thor whispered. “Perhaps something in sapphire to match your eyes? We can go to Asgard and pick one out.”  

“Um, I'm fine with your robe for right now.” But Steve's voice was shaky and Thor pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

“I suppose that will do.” Thor agreed. “ _For now.”_

_***************_


End file.
